Orthopedic implant devices, such as intramedullary nails, plates, rods and screws are often used to repair or reconstruct bones and joints affected by trauma, degeneration, deformity and disease, such as Charcot arthropathy caused by diabetes in some patients. As an example, charcot arthropathy (or Charcot Foot) is a destructive process affecting many regions including joints of the foot and ankle in diabetics. This condition causes bony fragmentation, dislocation and fractures that eventually progresses to foot deformity, bony prominences, ulceration and instability of the foot. Charcot arthropathy can affect any joint in the body but is often seen in the feet affecting the metatarsal, tarsometatarsal and tarsal joints and frequently causes the foot to lose its arch or curvature, thus resulting in “flat footedness” in the mid-foot region.
Early treatment for Charcot Foot includes the use of therapeutic footwear, immobilization of the foot and/or non-weight bearing treatment. Surgical treatments include orthopedic fixation devices that fixate the bones in order to fuse them into a stable mass. These orthopedic implant devices realign bone segments and hold them together in compression until healing occurs, resulting in a stable mass.
Various implants have been utilized for surgical treatment, including bone screws. While these devices allow fixation and promote fusion, they do not deliver restoration of the arch in a Charcot Foot. Instead, the physician must estimate the arch and manually align the bones and deliver the screws to hold the bones in place, while reducing bone purchase. Intramedullary nails and/or a plate with a lag screw too have deficiencies. These intramedullary nails also do not reconstruct an arch that is lost due to Charcot foot disease.
Moreover, infections and wound complications are a major concern in aforementioned procedures. Wound closure is technically demanding for the surgeon, and devices that add surface prominence, such as plates or exposed screws, add to the difficulty by requiring greater tissue tension during incision reapproximation. This increases the risk of postoperative wound infections and dehiscence that may ultimately result in limb amputation.
There is therefore a need for an intramedullary fixation assembly and method of use that overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior fixation assemblies.